Before i die
by Kiryhara
Summary: No se trataba de la cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba a él por vivir o el poco tiempo que aún permanecía en el mundo con ella. Realmente todo radicaba en lo que harían durante esos momentos; aquello era lo importante. Porque él no era de dejar asuntos pendientes y ella tampoco. Porque desde siempre han sido amantes eternos. Buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma.
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **Este fin de semana ya me he podido sentar a escribir y aquí les traigo mi primer fic largo en el apartado de Gintama (no será tan largo, la verdad, pero si contará con más de cinco capítulos). Es la primera vez que escribiré algo más serio y, además, trágico. Quería iniciarme en este género y ¿qué mejor forma de experimentar con el OkiKagu? :v aún así, no prometo no salirme a veces y que ocurra una que otra ocasión graciosa; al fin y al cabo esto es Gintama.**

 **Todos los personajes utilizados tendrán la apariencia de la segunda película de Gintama:** **Kanketsu-hen-Yorozuya yo Eien Nare, pero no las mismas edades. Ya lo aclararé cuando sea el momento. Considero yo que esto es Semi-AU, así que el Shinsengumi sigue intacto y la Yorozuya también.**

 **Advertencia: preparen pañuelos porque sí, habrá muerte de personaje (incluso el título del fanfic lo avisa de por sí). Quizá un poquito de OOC... a veces es necesario x3**

 **Disclaimer: He ido a Japón y Matado al Gorila-sama, por lo que Gintama ahora es mío, ¡jaja! xD ok no. Los personajes que aquí utilizo no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo quiero crear un reguero de feels aquí :3**

* * *

 _Los encuentros más importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas, incluso antes de que los cuerpos se hayan visto._

* * *

 **Prefacio.**

.

.

.

No le gustaban los hospitales. Las paredes pintadas perfectamente bien en un tono blanco, los rostros de desesperación, desilusión o tristeza de las personas y en general, el aura de pesadez y ninguna buena energía le producían cólera. Iba a ese tedioso lugar, sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Cuando tenía que ser curado por haber sido herido de gravedad a causa de alguna misión o cuando debía visitar a alguien que, de un modo u otro, estaban inscritos en su lista secreta de preocupación.

La razón por la que en ese momento estaba allí radicaba en la más frecuente de las dos opciones planteadas anteriormente: estaba herido. Al abrir los ojos, su rojizo mirar se había encontrado con el techo blanco que tanto le abrumaba. La pesadez que sentía en su cuerpo le decía que había pasado un tiempo desde que había movido su cuerpo. Unos minutos pasaron con él ahí acostado, sin ejecutar ningún movimiento porque sentía sus huesos crujir de sólo imaginarlo. Soltó un suspiro y cerró entonces los ojos, sintiéndose cansado a pesar de haber acabado de despertar de quien sabe cuántos días en estado de inconciencia.

Recordaba escenas vagas de cómo era que había terminado allí, además también podía distinguir en sus memorias una que otra voz que le había hablado mientras él permanecía en su estado de inconciencia; todas pertenecientes a distintos miembros del Shinsengumi.

Pese a las bajas y a los heridos que se llevó la ejecución de aquella misión, habían logrado acabar con éxito aquel grupo vandálico que traficaba con niños, y lo sabía porque él mismo se había asegurado de acabar con la cabeza líder de aquella rama de la organización. No habían erradicado por completo el problema, pero al menos lo habían controlado en gran medida. Hubiese sido una misión cerrada con broche de oro si al salir del recinto en dónde el grupo se escondía para delinquir no hubiesen caído en la trampa de bomba que habían programado. Cuerpos estallados en mil pedazos, sangre, órganos esparcidos por todas partes y una herida gigante en su abdomen era lo último que Sougo había podido percibir antes de que sus ojos cedieran ante el impulso de cerrarlos y el pitido que sentía en sus oídos cesara.

Tuvo vagos destellos después de eso, pero nada que pudiese percibir como concreto. Ahora, que ya gozaba más o menos de su conciencia activa, sabía que se había salvado una vez más de morir. Aún no era su momento para cruzar el rio Aqueronte en la barca conducida por Caronte para que lo llevase al Inframundo.

Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos cuando sintió alguien entrar en aquella desolada habitación.

―Okita-san ―Yamazaki le saludó, pareciendo aliviado de verlo despierto, como si en realidad no hubiese pensado que él despertaría―. Es un alivio que estés despierto.

Sougo intentó incorporarse, pero le fue difícil poner en funcionamiento sus músculos y además, la herida en su abdomen aún no parecía haber sido totalmente curada. Decidió que esa acción podría esperar un poco más, por lo que se mantuvo recostado.

―Yamazaki… ―la disfonía presente era signo claro de que no había hecho uso de su voz hacía bastante tiempo ―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de la explosión?

El hombre mayor se dispuso a caminar hacia el buró que había a un lado de la cama. ―Hijikata-san y unos cuantos más afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para rescatar a los heridos, entre ellos tú, Okita-san. Apenas y respirabas así que fue casi un milagro que llegaras vivo aquí al hospital.

Entonces él estaba vivo gracias al bastardo de Hijikata….que lamentable.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? ―le preguntó, viendo como Yamazaki ponía la muda de ropa que seguramente era para él en el buró.

―Alrededor de tres semanas. Kondo-san estaba muy preocupado de que no dieras señales de querer abrir los ojos, pero se aliviará al saber que ya estás despierto.

¿Había estado durmiendo tres semanas? Joder… él juraría que se sintió como una noche.

Escuchó entonces que Yamazaki le dijo algo de que descansara más, que iría a avisar a la enfermera de su estado de conciencia y que mañana vendrían a visitarlo para finalmente despedirse. Okita soltó un vago sonido en señal de asentimiento y giró la cabeza para mirar la esquina de la habitación en donde había una mesa y, por encima de esta descansaba un jarrón lleno de flores. No sabía mucho de eso, pero parecían ser margaritas amarillas.

―¿Y esas flores? ―le preguntó a Yamazaki antes de que este cerrase la puerta y lo dejara solo.

―Ah, no sabemos cómo, pero cada dos días durante las últimas semanas han sido reemplazadas por nuevas ―explicó el hombre de cabellos azabaches―. Nadie sabe quién puede ser el responsable de traerlas porque no ven a nadie venir aquí durante la noche. Y eso que yo me quedé una vez fuera y no vi rastros de alguien que entrase.

―Uhm… ―respondió vagamente, teniendo sus pupilas clavadas en las flores.

―Bueno, descansa, Capitán Okita ―y el sonido de la puerta le indicó que ya se encontraba solo.

Quiso incorporarse para mirar las margaritas pero en cuanto logró medio sentarse, una sensación de ahogamiento lo abordó, que fue seguida con las ganas incontrolables de toser, y así lo hizo. Nunca en su vida había tosido tanto como en ese momento y la opresión en su pecho se hacía insoportable. Cuando más o menos se recuperó―sintiendo un dolor atroz en la herida de su abdomen―, pudo distinguir el carmín que yacía en la mano que había utilizado para tapar su boca previamente.

Mierda.

No le gustaban los hospitales porque la sensación de la muerte estaba impregnada en cada rincón de estos.

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido todo por el momento. Los puntos de vista van a varear, así que no siempre va a ser desde la perspectiva de Sougo. Puede que me demore o puede que no para actualizarlo, pero la idea es hacerlo los fines de semana, en dónde más o menos puedo respirar de la universidad y el trabajo. No prometo dedicarme enteramente a este fic porque a veces la mente me ataca y debo escribir sobre otras cosas xD this is the life :v**

 **La frase del inicio no tengo ni idea de quien la dijo, así que si alguien sabe por favor díganme para darle el crédito que se corresponde.**

 **Los capítulo no serán tan largos. Máximo 2.500 palabras por capítulo, para poder alcanzar mi meta trazada de actualizar cada semana. Por el momento, no es nada más. Los dejo con este pedacito de introducción y ya saben que los reviews son siempre amados :3**

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado el anuncio parroquial.**

 **Kiry se despide, paz.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas!**

 **Kiry, en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo de inglés muy juiciosa, decidió que escribir el nuevo capítulo era más importante xD (en realidad, lo de inglés ya lo tengo cubierto). No pensé traerles el capítulo tan rápido, pero esta mañana en una conferencia, para evitar dormir, me puse a escribir en el celular y sorpresivamente terminé el capítulo.**

 **Como fue escrito en el celular, no se si contenga errores y la verdad me da mamera ponerme a revisar. Si los tiene, perdón. Los corregiré el fin de semana que tenga tiempo y pueda respirar.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

.

.

.

Los viajes eran un asco. ¿Por qué la condenada Tierra tenía que quedar tan alejada de todo y de todos? vale, no podía culparla por su ubicación, cosa que se había establecido milenios y milenios antes, pero no encontraba a que otra cosa más atribuirle su dolor de cabeza. Tomó las pocas pertenencias que traía en una bolsa y se dispuso a bajar de la nave, estirando un poco su cuerpo antes de emprender camino.

Hacía un mes que Kagura no estaba residiendo en la Tierra, ya que había salido de su "cómoda" casa, la Yorozuya, para irse de cazadora espacial y ganar muchos billetes, con el fin de que cuando volviera se los restregaría en la cara a Gintoki. Él la había acusado un mes antes de no servir para nada y sólo hacer que su reputación de por sí ya mala fuese más mala―al parecer, la gente seguía sin creer que un hombre pudiese vivir en paz con una mujer sin ningún lazo sanguíneo en la misma casa―; además, también había dicho que le molestaban los coqueteos de los chicos hormonados que habían notado su desarrollado cuerpo despampanante―eso sí, al principio le encantó la idea de cobrarles por hablar con ella tan sólo cinco minutos―.

Así pues, ella le había dicho que servía para muchas cosas y que podría ganar en un mes lo que ellos, con los trabajos que llegaban a la Yorozuya, ganarían en un año. Gintoki tomó actitud infantil, ella también y el resto es historia. Salió de la casa como toda hija rebelándose ante su padre, se infiltró en una nave que salía de la Terminal con destino a quién sabe dónde y se fue a patear traseros espaciales.

Ya ansiaba el momento de hacer comer a Gin sus billetes y con ello, sus palabras.

Salió de la Terminal, desplegando su inseparable paraguas para así evitar que los rayos del astro rey entrasen en contacto con su piel delicada―con los años vividos en la Tierra había adquirido un poquito de inmunidad, pero aún seguía siendo vulnerable―y se encaminó sin más preámbulos a la Yorozuya.

―Kagura-sama ―le recibió Tama con una sonrisa adherida al rostro, mostrándose feliz de verla. Estaba barriendo el frente del bar de Otose cuando la bermellón apareció en su línea de visión ―. Bienvenida. Esta vez, su pelea con Gintoki-sama duró bastante.

―¡No fue una pelea, Tama! ―replicó ella, porque pensaba eso. No sentía que fuese una pelea―bueno, sí―, sólo quería demostrarle a Gin que podía hacer cosas por ella misma y hacerlo arrepentirse de tratarla como una inútil. ―Y a propósito, ¿dónde está?

―Con una resaca de los demonios ―le contestó la voz de Shinpachi. Kagura volteó a verlo, alegre. Debía admitir que había extrañado su molesta presencia.

―Sigues siendo virgen, ¿verdad? ―le molestó ―. Patsuan, aquí traigo varios billetes. Puedo pagarte una cortesana de Yoshiwara y….

―¡No me ves en un mes, ¿y eso es lo que tienes por decirme?! ―alterarlo era tan fácil.

La Yato se encogió de hombros, se despidió de Tama y pasó de largo a Shinpachi, ignorando al iracundo hombre que iba tras ella para subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba, abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con el diseño familiar―y que nunca cambiaron―de lo ella llamaba casa desde que tenía 14 años. Sonrió con nostalgia. Sólo había sido un mes, pero sentía como que hubiese sido más tiempo. Aun siendo seguida por Shinpachi, se quitó las botas y se dispuso a adentrarse en la cocina, buscando algo de sukonbu―con suerte, el que había dejado de reservar aún estaría allí―.

El sonido de arcadas y contenido siendo expulsado de la boca proveniente del baño le aseguró a Kagura que si, efectivamente Gintoki estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. Él debería seriamente bajarle a la ingesta de alcohol. En sus treinta y tantos, ya debería empezar a cuidarse de las enfermedades, ¿no?

―Ah, no volveré a beber ―la misma promesa vacía que decía cada vez que se emborrachaba hasta perder la conciencia, pero que nunca cumplía al fin y al cabo―. Shinpachi, ¿conseguiste la medicina? ―se detuvo un momento a examinar la presencia de Kagura en el hogar ―. Patsuan, tengo visiones de Kagura. ¿Será que ha muerto y está recorriendo sus pasos?

La bermellón ignoró lo que dijo el de la permanente y sin más, se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía deseos de hacer en cuanto la paga por cazar aquel monstruo en ese planeta lejano tocó sus manos. Sacó un fajo de billetes y se tiró encima de Gin, tirándolo al suelo con ella encima.

―¡Lo sientes, ¿no?! ―Gintoki movía sus brazos y piernas pidiendo piedad ―. ¡Huélelo, huélelo! ―con el fajo en mano, le daba cachetadas al peliplata ―. La gran Gura-sama ha conseguido más dinero que tú en toda tu vida, vago con pies olorosos.

Shinpachi observaba todo en silencio, porque de todas formas no veía la manera de interrumpir. No iba a ganarse la paliza de los billetes él también.

―¡Bien, bien, ya entendí, mocosa del demonio! ―exclamó Gintoki ―. ¡Ahora quítate de encima! ¡Gin-chan no está para estas cosas!

―Felicidades, Kagura-chan ―mencionó Shinpachi ―. Me alegra saber que tienes dinero y no estás penando por una paga insignificante que ni siquiera llega.

―Shinpachi-kun, te preocupas por pequeñeces ―con el meñique hurgando su nariz, el mayor de los tres le restó importancia.

―¡¿Pequeñeces?!

―Lo de las cortesanas sigue en pie ―le dijo Kagura.

―¡Deja eso!

―¿Cortesanas? Gin-chan quiere cortesanas.

―No, tú no.

―¿Y así es como me pagas? ―una voz exageradamente dramática salió de la boca del peliplata ―. Yo, que te alimenté y te di cobijo bajo mi techo.

―En realidad, es de Otose-san ―interrumpió el de lentes.

―A callar, Shinpachi ―expresó, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Kagura, que lo miraba con ojos de aburrimiento ―. Te dediqué mis años de juventud y belleza…que desagradecida.

―No te conocí joven y bello, así que de eso a mí no me eches la culpa.

―Mocosa del aver… ―el sonido del estómago de Kagura le interrumpió el insulto.

―Tengo hambre ―notificó la bermellón, parándose del suelo ―. ¿Dónde está Sadaharu? vamos a ir a comer ―en cuanto el can escuchó su nombre, salió disparado de la habitación de Gintoki a lamer la cara de su dueña, bajo las maldiciones del de la permanente que se preguntaba por qué el Inugami se encontraba en su cuarto.

Kagura se encaminó entonces a la salida, siendo seguida por su fiel mascota. ―¿Y bien? ¿No vienen? ―le preguntó al par de hombres que había dejado atrás. Ellos por inercia comenzaron a caminar tras ella, sintiéndose extraños dado que Kagura, la monstruo glotona, los había invitado a comer ―. Ah, y por cierto ―ella se dio la vuelta y les ofreció una cálida sonrisa ―. Gin-chan, Shinpachi, estoy de vuelta.

Un par de sonrisas y un par de palmadas en su cabeza fueron su respuesta. ―Bienvenida.

El trío de la Yorozuya más su inusualmente gigante mascota caminaban por las calles de Edo, en dirección al puesto de comidas que Gintoki solía frecuentar―que tuviese dinero no significaba que Kagura estuviera dispuesta a pagarles una comida de lujo a ese par―y, en cuanto llegaron, se sentaron y cada quien pidió lo suyo.

Dos voces, pertenecientes a personas entrando en el local, se le hicieron conocidas. Ella ya sabía que sucedería a continuación. El trío del Shinsengumi y el de la Yorozuya se enfrentarían por alguna estupidez y ella tendría el gusto de partirle la cara de niña al súper sádico. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea después de todo.

Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura voltearon entonces a ver a Hijikata y Kondo, pero no había ni rastro de Okita acompañándoles.

―¡Oh, la Chinita está devuelta! ―le saludó el Comandante de la organización policiaca ―. Shinpachi-kun, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

El mencionado puso cara de póker. ―Lejos de tú alcance.

―Kondo-san, creo que se me ha quitado el hambre ―mencionó Hijikata al hombre que ahora mismo lloraba en un rincón.

―Sí, sí, largo de aquí. La peste debe ser removida ―expresó Gintoki con burla, haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

―¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil de…?!

―¿Y el Sádico? ―todos voltearon a verla. Incluso ella misma se había sorprendido de soltar la pregunta que se suponía se estaba haciendo mentalmente. Pero ni modo, ya la había hecho y la verdad si tenía curiosidad.

Los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y su semblante cambió a uno mucho más serio del que traían.

―Sougo está en el hospital ―le había dicho Kondo finalmente.

* * *

 **Bien, como ya les había dicho (o escrito), los capítulos no serán tan largos. No me pasaré del rango que me he propuesto. Mínimo 1.500 palabras, máximo 2.500. También les había dicho que conforme avanzaran los capítulos el punto de vista cambiaría, para que así la historia pueda ser mejor apreciada. Aún no sea desde que punto de vista narraré el siguiente capítulo; si Sougo o Kagura, pero creo que lo más seguro sea Kagura porque...cuando les traiga el capítulo se darán cuenta por qué :b**

 **Nuevamente, pido perdón si se me fue un dedaso.**

 **Por cosas de pereza (Kiry es muy perezosa), responderé los reviews a medida que vaya publicando capítulos y no por el PM. Así que aquí va:**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _hitorikitefa8:_ ¡Gracias! en realidad, me da mucho gusto que te hayas enganchado enseguida a la historia pese a haber sido una ****introducción** **tan corta.**

 ** _Bloddy Cherry:_ Me alaga que digas que por ser algo que escriba yo lo vayas a leer pese a ser un género que no sueles leer por la sensibilidad que tienes frente a estos temas. Como dije en el prefacio, no soy de escribir estos tipos de tramas porque no me salen muy bien, pero quería experimentar, así que no creo que será tan trágico. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

 ** _Lira-Lira19:_ ¿En serio? jajajaja. Y yo que pensaba que no me había quedado tan sad. Bueno, no se muy bien si sí, pero yo creo xD agarra tus pañuelos y no los sueltes (?) :v gracias.**

 ** _LoreinBedat:_ Ay, también me alagan mucho tus palabras. Aunque siento que ya debo cumplir con expectativas y lo último que quiero es decepcionar, pero me esforzaré. Y gracias por mencionar el detalle del resumen. A veces pienso que soy una mierda pa los resúmenes pero me agrada que te haya gustado.**

 ** _Ariasm:_ Nunca nadie me había dedicado tan bonitas palabras (?) No sé si llorarás mucho, porque voy aprendiendo poco a poco a hacerlos llorar, pero igual ten tus pañuelos cerca. Intentaré dedicarme a este fic, lo prometo :3 mira que ya le subí otro capítulo así que lo estoy intentando xD Jajajajaja, al Sádico no lo haré sufrir mucho. En realidad, creo que hasta me sentiré mal cuando tenga que escribir lo otro que tengo en mente :'v si, ya se que te encanta quejarte mucho de la destrucción de las ship's. Muchas gracias a ti por el comentario.**

 ** _Shiawase Day:_ ¡Pues aquí está el otro capítulo para que sigas leyendo! si, o sí :v yo voy en contra de todo xD rechazo la naturaleza. En realidad, esa patología era la que primero pensaba ponerle (y todavía lo pienso hacer), pero hay muchas que se manifiestan con signos de hemoptisis, así que puede ser cualquiera :v además, la TB es altamente contagiosa y si voy a hacer algo, lo voy a hacer bien, como debe de ser (por lo que ponerle esa enfermedad sería muy tedioso y toda la cosa, pero por el momento no tengo otra). Antes de morir tendrá momentos bonitos, lo prometo :3 Gracias por leer, señorita Criss. Es un honor tenerla por aquí. **

**_Mumi Evans Elric:_ ¡Muchas gracias! yo creo que sí eres vidente, porque pienso poner todo eso que has relatado x3 y eso que solamente leíste el prefacio y ya sabías todo lo que va haber xD me hace feliz saber que te gustó. **

**_StellaStars:_ No necesariamente debe ser TB, pero por el momento no tengo otra (como a Kiry ya le dio eso, ella sabe del tema y además estudia salud, así que por eso es mi primera opción), y sí, de esa enfermedad el Okita real murió. Buena corazonada, pronto lo descubrirás xD no soy muy buena con los misterios. Gracias por leer. **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos lueguito.**

 **¡Besos, flores y chocolates! -3-**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya llegué yo junto con un nuevo cap que espero disfruten :3 lamento si me tarde, pero la universidad consume tu alma. Aún así, hice lo que pude y saqué tiempo para actualizar el fic. Sin mucho más que añadir, les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

.

.

.

―¡Y cómo no me pagues lo que me debes la próxima semana, Tama se encargará de quemar tus pocas pertenencias, remedo de hombre! ―luego de esas palabras, la puerta corrediza fue azotada.

Algunas cosas, a pesar del paso del tiempo, nunca cambiaban. Gintoki debiendo el arriendo era una de ellas, como Shinpachi y su obsesión por la Idol de canciones obscenas y Kagura y su amor por el sukonbu. Era lo normal. La homeostasis. No había ni tenían por qué haber cambios ni desequilibrios. Y en base a aquella premisa, Kagura empezó su día para hacer lo mismo que hacía siempre, desde la vez que el peliplata la había acogido bajo aquel techo.

―Gin-chan, la leche está agria ―le comunicó al hombre que yacía tumbado en el mueble con la revista Jump de la semana encima de su cara ―. Y no hay sukonbu ―un ronquido exagerado y fingido fue su respuesta ―. ¡Gin-chan!

―Ya, ya ―respondió entonces el hombre ―. ¿No que tienes tanto dinero? ve y cómprate tus antojos, que de la leche agria me encargo yo luego ―si se leía entre líneas, lo que Gintoki quería decir es que Shinpachi se encargaría luego ―. Mejor saca la basura.

La Yato rodó los ojos. ―A mí no me toca hoy.

―¿Cómo no? te tocan los martes y jueves, y hoy es martes y… ¡Hey, niñita, ¿qué mierda haces?! ―le gritó cuando Kagura, haciendo uso de su fuerza monstruosa, lo levantó del sofá.

―Saco la basura.

―Que graciosa volviste ―soltó y empezó a patalear ―. ¡Suelta a Gin-chan ahora! ―ella obedeció y lo dejó caer, y entonces su cráneo hizo colisión contra el suelo. Kagura pensó que por poco y estallaba como una sandía.

Se agachó para mirarlo. ―Gin-chan, ¿sigues vivo? ―sonidos nunca antes escuchados por el mundo salieron de la boca del peliplata ―. Sí, estás bien ―ella se enderezó ―. Me voy a comprar sukonbu y a pasear a Sadaharu. No olvides sacar la basura, remedo de hombre.

Se puso las botas y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Shinpachi. Lo saludó y le encomendó al Jefe de la Yorozuya porque, dados los años que tenía, sus músculos ya no respondían como debían y él perdía el equilibrio, cayéndose aquí y allá. El de lentes asintió, sintiendo pena por el samurái. La vejez pegaba fuerte.

Con su fiel y grande mascota caminando a su lado, Kagura se encaminó a la tienda de siempre y pidió cinco cajas de sukonbu. Una vez pago y estuvieron en sus manos aquellos bocadillos agrios, caminó con Sadaharu sin un rumbo fijo realmente. Sólo iba hacia dónde sus pies la llevaban. Resultó en el parque de siempre, sentada en la banca de siempre, comiendo una tirita de sukonbu. Observaba sin interés aparente como Sadaharu daba vueltas, corría y jugaba a lo largo de todo el lugar. A veces se distraía del can y barría con los ojos el parque, como si estuviese buscando algo o a _alguien_.

―Hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí ―giró su cabeza instantáneamente, pero la voz no tenía nada que ver con el rostro que ella esperaba.

¿Y qué era lo que ella esperaba realmente?

―Madao ―dijo con aburrimiento ―. ¿Sigues viviendo aquí en el parque?

―No hay muchos lugares a dónde ir realmente ―Kagura le tiró una tirita de sukonbu porque el sonido del estómago del hombre la estaba perturbando y ella _a veces_ era buena persona ―. Gracias. Gin-san no dijo nada de que habías vuelto.

La Yato se encogió de hombros. ―Llegué ayer ―respondió. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a lo largo del parque, incluso giró su cabeza para ejercer la acción adecuadamente.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Hasegawa, que comiendo el bocadillo agrio preguntó: ―¿Esperas a alguien?

Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Esperaba a alguien?

¿A quién?

 _"―Sougo está en el hospital "._

Se paró, bajo la atenta mirada de los lentes de sol curiosos por saber que bicho de le había picado. Él no estaba y no llegaría porque estaba convaleciente en una cama de hospital. ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba? y, más importante aún, ¿por qué su subconsciente le había hecho creer que todo estaba normal? que el Sádico llegaría, _como siempre_ , a medir fuerzas con ella, a dañar la propiedad pública, a divertirse y después cada uno agarraría su respectivo camino jurando derrotar al otro de una vez por todas al siguiente día.

El hombre que estaba a su lado la vio caminar en dirección a la salida del parque siendo seguida por la bola de pelos blanca. No entendía realmente que había pasado, pero agradeció el hecho de que ella estuviese tan perturbada por lo que fuere como para dejar cuatro cajas de aquel alimento con horrible sabor, pero él no era exigente y se lo comería. Sin embargo, cantó el Aleluya demasiado temprano, pues Kagura le propinó un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo caer al suelo antes de si quiera tocar el sukonbu. Había regresado única y exclusivamente por sus bocadillos favoritos.

―Madao, no toques las pertenencia ajenas ―hizo una mueca y escupió, para luego retomar su retirada después de que Sadaharu orinase en el hombre tendido en el suelo.

Mientras el atardecer caía, Kagura se había detenido en el puente para ver el río, acariciando la cabeza peluda de Sadaharu.

 _"―¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Okita-san? ―había preguntado Shinpachi sorprendido._

 _―Está herido a causa de una misión ―contestó Hijikata._

 _―El doctor dice que ya está fuera de peligro, pero él no parece querer despertar ―Kondo la miró y Kagura no supo interpretar muy bien esa mirada ―Pueden ir a verlo. Dormido y todo pero él escucha, y tal vez oírlos ayude._

 _Ella inmediatamente miró a Gintoki que ya hacía rato la estaba mirando. ¿Es que tenía algo en la cara? él, por acto de reflejo, como si intentara consolarla por algo, le palmeó la cabeza y aquella acción la hizo soltar el aire que no se había percatado que estaba sosteniendo, además de que logró aligerar la pesadez que parecía estar obstruyendo su pecho._

 _―Quizá iremos ―fue todo lo que dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados "._

¿Qué se creía el Sádico? ¿La bella durmiente? en el momento en el que él despertase, ella lo patearía por ser tan débil. Y tan inútil. Y tan estúpido, y en general, por ser él. Una Yato del nivel de ella no tenía por qué tener un rival que pareciera muñeca cuando estaba herido.

―Sadaharu, se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? ―el Inugami ladró en respuesta. Definitivamente sí, ella lo patearía por hacerla sentirse tan…rara.

Cuando la noche cayó definitivamente y la luna se mostraba poderosa sobre el cielo nocturno, Kagura regresó a la Yorozuya. No había rastros de su vago Jefe por ningún lado y de Shinpachi tampoco quedaba ni la sombra. La parte buena es que le habían dejado arroz. Ella sólo le quebraría un huevo por encima y a disfrutar su cena. Le sirvió croquetas a Sadaharu y se dispuso a ver la televisión en lo que le daba sueño.

Pero el sueño nunca llegó. Empezó a pasar canales y se detuvo en un anuncio llamativo.

― _Nada puede ayudar a un rápido alivio como un ramo de flores para desear una pronta recuperación. Ya sea que una persona especial se encuentre enferma en casa o en un hospital, las flores son siempre un regalo amable para desear que alguien se mejore ya que siempre pone de buenos ánimos a las personas; y estar de buenos ánimos es extremadamente útil para promover una rápida recuperación ―_ decía la mujer del comercial.

―Basura ―dijo Kagura.

― _Las margaritas amarillas, los girasoles y los crisantemos son magníficos para este tipo de regalos. Así que la próxima vez que necesites decir "recupérate pronto", regala flores._

No es como si ella, una miembro del clan más poderoso del universo le hubiese creído a un estúpido comercial. No. Es sólo que el comercial fue lo suficientemente convincente para hacer que la reina de Kabuki-cho saliese en medio de la noche en busca de flores. Además, ella no quería darle flores al Sádico para un _"recupérate pronto para que estés bien"._ Ella se las llevaría para comunicarle un _"Recupérate pronto para que yo pueda patearte el trasero por ser tan débil e inútil"._

Arrancó margaritas amarillas de un campo―con el perdón de las flores, porque a esas horas no habían floristerías abiertas―y entonces se encaminó al hospital. Sabía que no dejarían a Okita solo y no quería ser vista por ninguno de los perros roba-impuestos, mucho menos por el gorila o Toshi. ¿Qué pensarían de la rival llevándole flores a su némesis? definitivamente no.

Aquello sería su pequeño secreto.

Después de preguntarle a una enfermera cuál era la habitación del policía con cara y cabello de niña―sorprendentemente, la mujer supo a quién se refería―salió del establecimiento y trepó el gran árbol que yacía en la entrada. Una vez ubicó la habitación, saltó y entró por la ventana―que para su suerte estaba abierta―con gran facilidad.

Puso las margaritas en una mesa y entonces se dispuso a irse, pero el sonido de la respiración constante de la persona que ocupaba el sitio la hizo detenerse. Podía lograr escucharlo gracias al silencio tan abrumador. Giró su cuerpo y se acercó a la cama y allí lo vio.

Dormido, con una mascarilla tapándole la boca y la nariz. Su cabello castaño y largo estaba suelto, su rostro tenía hematomas y a lo largo de ambos brazos se apreciaban laceraciones. En pocas palabras, se veía jodidamente horrible.

―Sádico, cuando despiertes, te daré una paliza que te hará regresar a este lugar ―le dijo ―. Pero tienes que despertarte.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Kagura estuvo allí por unos minutos más hasta que escuchó como la puerta era abierta, revelando la figura de una enfermera. La bermellón inmediatamente corrió a la ventana y sin pensárselo mucho se tiró por esta.

Una vez estuvo fuera de los arbustos que la recibieron, añadió una cosa más a su ya larga lista sobre las razones para matar al Sádico cara de niña perro roba-impuesto del gobierno.

Cuando él despertase, le golpearía también por hacerla dislocarse un hombro por ir a visitarlo y dejarle las mentadas flores.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Shiawase Day : Si me mandas chocolates tal vez (?) no será tan sad, en serio. Es la primera vez que estoy escribiendo este tipo de cosas así que no ando muy acostumbrada. Es más como un experimento. Te prometo que no llorarás mucho. Kagura rechaza la naturaleza xD Gin era joven y bello hasta que se inmiscuyó en la paternidad :v bueno, lo de las flores no era un gran misterios xD y pos sí. FanFiction es como la playa: huyes allí para olvidar tus labores :v Mis escritos son de buena calidad? afkdsnfeo gracias -3- Gracias por el comentario :3**

 **Bloddy cherry: Kagura es Kagura y por ende golpeará personas así sea con su propio dinero :v me alegra que te haya gustado :3**

 **Lira-Lira19 : Sólo fue un mes :v el humor en este fanfic no está prohibido. Gintoki no estaba tan joven cuando ella llegó con él (bello sí, pero joven no xD). Lo sad no es tan sad, de verdad. Sólo por la muerte pero por lo demás no x3 y sí, estos dos capítulos son ambientados mientras Sougo está inconsciente en el hospital. Gracias a ti por leer. **

**Akira Matsuoka: ¡Que sorpresa leerte por aquí! y sí, es un gran cambio que haré. Pasaré de niña a mujer (?) :v nadie quiere que muera, incluso yo :'v pero es lo que hay. **

**Shiro Aliss : La comedia no está prohibida en los fics sad :v esto es Gintama después de todo y mientras se vaya desarrollando la trama, habrán bastantes situaciones graciosas. ¡Ya no tienes que esperar más, ya llegó, ya está aquí! Gracias por el review. **

**Gabyru07 : Las flores no eran el gran secreto para nadie xD soy pésima con los misterios. La oportunidad e ir a Yoshiwara era de una en un millón y con todo pago. Pachi es idiota UuU Gin sin resaca no es Gin :v Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí comentando :3 **

**Mumi Evans Elric: ¡Nadie quiere que él muera! lo de las flores creo que con este capítulo ha quedado claro de dónde salió UuU Kagura es medio lenta y no se da cuenta de lo evidente. No es malo ver Doramas y cosas dramáticas; te hacen fuerte e inmune al dolor xD Ay, que bonitas palabras. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo también te guste :3**

 **StellaStars : Si, era Kagura (Dios, lo de las flores si que los puso a pensar xD). Y sí, este capítulo y el anterior es antes de que Sougo despierte. Shinpachi es bobo, si, pero no hay nada malo con esperar a la persona adecuada. Aunque puede que hubiese encontrado el amor en Yoshiwara xD nunca se sabe. Si, a Kiry le dio TB pero no murió porque es fuerte :D Gracias por el comentario. **

**LoreinBedat : Ay, de verdad que no quiero decepcionar. Gracias por decir que soy buena escritora. Las flores, carajo, que polémica se creó por eso. Más adelante seguirán habiendo risas y todo eso, lo prometo. **

**Hitorikitefa8: No te preocupes por eso. El trabajo es lo más importante porque, ¿luego como sobrevives? aún así, que bonito que hayas sacado tiempo para leer y comentar :3 espero seguir haciéndolo interesante. **

**KawaiiKagu: Nunca me habían amenazado de muerte... es interesante xD ya se me ocurrió hacerlo desde que la idea del fic surgió así que eso se mantiene, Sorry Not Sorry. Lo importante es que te esté gustando y yo con eso me doy por bien servida :3 Gracias por el comentario. **

**Con esto, Kiry se despide y nos leemos luego.**

 **Paz -3-**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap :3 ya es ley que tengo que actualizar este fic por lo menos una vez por semana, asi que eme aquí. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

.

.

.

―¿Recuerdas qué fue lo último que hiciste?

―Una misión ―contestó. El médico seguía anotando cosas en aquella libreta que llevaba, pidiéndole que por favor fuese más específico con el recuerdo ―. Fui herido y… y no sé, a partir de ahí todo se vuelve muy confuso.

Desde el momento en el que había despertado fue abordado por enfermeras y doctores que intentaban evaluar qué tan grave había sido el daño neurológico que había recibido y si cabía la posibilidad que presentara secuelas, debido a que estuvo en coma durante un tiempo prolongado. Las preguntas que le hacían variaban entre información personal, hasta el reconocimiento de las personas y también sus memorias antes y después de la misión―a pesar de que después de la misión no recordaba mucho puesto que estaba muy ocupado muriendo―. El doctor había dicho que el grado del coma no había sido tan grave, por lo que entonces Sougo pensó que ya se podría largar de ese hospital de una vez por todas.

―¿Entonces ya se puede ir con nosotros? ―preguntó Kondo, que minutos antes yacía sentado en la única silla que ocupaba la habitación, destinada para los visitantes.

―Por ahora lo importante es la recuperación de la herida en el abdomen, y a pesar de que no parece presentar secuelas por el coma, pasará una noche más aquí para el seguimiento y mañana ya veremos.

―¿O sea que me quedo? ―no le gustó, sinceramente. Él ya se soñaba durmiendo en su cómodo futón en su habitación.

―Sí ―el médico siguió su camino hacia la puerta una vez había terminado de evaluar la evolución de la herida del castaño ―. Más tarde una enfermera vendrá a cambiar los vendajes.

Kondo se acercó a él, sonriéndole de forma amigable, mientras sus ojos le miraban con afecto ―No pongas esa cara, Sougo. Fijo mañana ya te dejan ir ―él era muy consciente del poco gusto que tenía el joven por estar internado tanto tiempo en un hospital ―. Y entonces celebraremos tu regreso con nosotros como se debe.

―Estoy tomando medicamentos, Kondo-san. No puedo beber alcohol.

―Yo lo bebo por ti, no te preocupes ―si el propósito del hombre mayor era sacarle una sonrisa, entonces lo había logrado.

―Bien ―miró hacia la puerta de la habitación que había sido recién abierta, revelando a Hijikata que traía unas bolsas en la mano ―. Pero Hijikata-san no está invitado.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con reproche. Hijikata _casi_ se arrepentía por haber deseado que el canijo ese despertase de una vez por todas durante las últimas tres semanas. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo único que pudo pensar fue que sus vacaciones libres de intentos de asesinatos habían cesado, pues nuevamente el infierno había rechazado la presencia de Okita Sougo paseándose por ahí y lo había dejado con allí con ellos. Por algo reza el dicho que hierba mala nunca muere.

―Come ―dijo el pelinegro una vez estuvo cerca a la cama, depositando las bolsas que traía a un lado de Sougo ―. Estás tan pálido como un fantasma.

Bueno, tal vez su aspecto se debía a que estuvo inconsciente durante tres semanas y no había probado bocado de absolutamente nada durante ese lapso de tiempo. Hijikata era realmente idiota. Y luego le preguntaban por qué quería matarlo. Suspiró y tomó las bolsas inspeccionando su contenido. Cuando no sintió ningún olor extraño y confirmó que efectivamente sólo era comida―nunca se sabe, quizá Hijikata se vengaría por una de tantas cosas que él le hubiese hecho a lo largo de su vida―se dispuso a ingerir los alimentos. Hijikata entonces se excusó y dijo algo sobre ir a algún lugar a hacer quien sabe que―seguramente, iría a algún lugar en dónde pudiera saborear la nicotina que dentro del hospital estaba prohibida―.

Mientras comía, Kondo se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor mientras él dormía profundamente. Le dijo que estaba un paso más cerca de conquistar a Shimura Otae―mentira, seguramente―dado que habían compartido bastante tiempo durante el estado de inconciencia de Sougo, puesto que la mujer venía a veces con su hermano menor y el jefe de la Yorozuya. De alguna forma, Okita sintió que el hombre le estaba agradeciendo el haber estado en coma, cosa que era completamente extraña. También le comentó que otras personas habían ido a visitarle, pero en ningún momento mencionó a quien inconscientemente él estaba esperando que mencionara.

Estuvo a punto de hacer la pregunta, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo, puesto que se replanteó la idea. Él no tenía por qué preguntar por _ella_. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si había vuelto de su travesía por el espacio intentado demostrar que ya no era una niña y que podía ganar dinero por su cuenta. Además, si ese fuese el caso, ella no se había molestado en ir a despedirse de él, por lo que tampoco sería extraño el que se hubiese molestado en ir a visitarle.

De todas formas, pensó luego, tampoco es que le importase mucho. Siempre y cuando volviera para él patearle el trasero, todo estaba bien.

Su mirada entonces vagó por la habitación, deteniéndose en la esquina, mirando el jarrón que tenía las flores marchitas dentro. Yamazaki le había dicho algo sobre eso; una persona que nadie había visto iba y le dejaba flores cada dos días. Era raro imaginar el hecho de que alguien extraño entrara a su habitación mientras él permanecía inconsciente, por lo que había preferido pensar que era alguien del Shinsengumi que deseaba que él se recuperara pronto.

―Kondo-san, ¿quién deja las flores? ―preguntó. Era realmente un tema trivial, pero la curiosidad le podía en ese momento.

El hombre miró en la misma dirección que Sougo, y entonces rio, porque lo sabía, pero quería que el castaño se diese cuenta por sí sólo. La chica de la Yorozuya no era especialmente sigilosa y la segunda noche que a Kondo le tocó cuidar a Sougo, ella había ido a dejarle flores y se había sentado a hablarle y hablarle sin parar, contándole las formas en las que lo haría morder el polvo, o sobre algún trabajo en el cual la Yorozuya estuviese inmiscuido, o simplemente se quedaba en silencio y lo miraba dormir. Kondo no le dijo a nadie sobre el descubrimiento que hizo puesto que, si Kagura procedía de esa forma, era porque quería que todo se mantuviese en secreto y, seguramente tampoco quería que alguien le dijese a Sougo cuando despertase que ella, su rival jurada, iba a visitarlo al hospital para llevarle flores.

―No sé ―respondió, fingiendo seriedad ―. Alguien a quien le importas mucho, seguramente.

Sougo si mucho le importaba a Kondo, el resto de miembros del Shinsengumi y, en contadas ocasiones, a Hijikata. ¿Quién más podría albergar ese sentimiento para con él? le era realmente difícil pensar en una persona aparte de las ya mencionadas.

La noche cayó entonces y con ella, la visita del Comandante del Shinsengumi se dio por terminada. Le había dicho que Hijikata esa noche se quedaría allí con él por si se le presentaba algún inconveniente. El inconveniente mismo era saber que el pelinegro se quedaría, pero bueno, tampoco estaba en posición de protestar―aún―.

Le fue realmente difícil encontrar una posición cómoda para poder relajarse, dado que estaba limitado de movimiento a causa de la herida que cruzaba lo largo de su abdomen. También estaba el hecho de que ciertas posiciones lo ahogaban, y entonces aquello lo haría toser, y el acto de toser le dolía porque debía utilizar sus músculos abdominales y en general, todo era una mierda. Estaba considerando seriamente el hecho de dormir de pie. Y, para acabar de completar el cuadro, le dieron ganas de orinar.

―Ojalá Hijikata se muera ―carecían de sentido sus palabras en ese momento, pero para él Hijikata siempre era el culpable de todo estuviese presente o no.

Se descubrió de la cobija, apoyó los pies en el frío suelo y consideró seriamente orinar en la cama cuando vio el camino al baño tan largo. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior le alertó. Como acto de reflejo buscó su katana, pero se recordó que estaba internado en un hospital y las armas allí estaban prohibidas. El sonido se escuchó una vez más, pero consiguió asociarlo con el crujido de las ramas de un árbol.

¿Había animales afuera?

Lo siguiente que Okita supo fue que, por la ventaba de la habitación asignada para él, entró lo que parecía ser una persona. El cabello largo y de color bermellón brillaba en contraste con la luz de la luna y el castaño no tuvo que ser un genio―que, modestia aparte, obvio lo era―para saber que era la China. ¿Por qué no entraba por la puerta como las personas normales? vale, ella no era una persona, era una Amanto, pero igual.

Y, en primer lugar, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

Kagura olvidó como respirar cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los rubíes de Okita. ¿Por qué no estaba dormido? ¿Era sonámbulo? o ¿el muy tonto ya por fin se había despertado? No importaba qué mierda estaba pasando, ella tenía que idear una coartada o una forma de escapar y la tenía que idear ya.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo por lo que parecieron largos minutos, con ellos dos allí, sin hacer nada más que mirarse.

Sougo estaba dispuesto a ser quien lo rompiera preguntando qué era lo que ella hacía allí, pero en cuanto la Yato vio sus labios separarse para ejercer el acto del habla, inmediatamente, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, le tiró las margaritas amarillas a la cara, impidiendo así que él articulara alguna palabra, creando su forma de escape perfecta.

―¡Hey, maldita China!

Cuando escuchó el insulto, Kagura quiso devolvérselo, pero su dignidad estaba en juego―de todas formas tampoco es que le quedara mucha luego de haber sido descubierta―por lo que recurrió a la huida, tirándose por la ventana justo como la primera vez que estuvo en esa habitación.

El oficial se quitó los restos de flores―que habían colisionado perfectamente en su boca―y se dispuso a buscar a la bermellón con la mirada, más no la encontró. La muy cobarde había huido. Apretó las flores que tenía en la mano derecha. Cuando estuviese completamente bien, la haría morder el polvo por ir y tirarle a la cara…

Un momento.

Margaritas amarillas.

 _"―Kondo-san, ¿quién trae las flores?_

 _―No sé. Alguien a quien le importas mucho, seguramente."_

Okita esbozó una sonrisa cuando su cerebro llegó a la conclusión más obvia. Quién diría que Kagura sería la autora del misterio de las flores. Pero, lo que más le causó aquella sensación de satisfacción, fue el hecho de saber que ella se preocupaba por él.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Melgamonster: A mi me encanta que te encante :3 todos sabían quien era la de las flores, no era un secreto de talla internacional :v hay que pensar que la lastimada de hombro valió la pena xD por lo menos pudo cumplir el objetivo de dejar las flores. No quiero romperles el corazón...mentira :b si quiero.**

 **Shiawase Day : Los truenos me dan miedo xc ojalá siga siendo tan veloz como ellos para actualizar. Si Madao aparece y no se le hace bullying, se perdería la homeostasis xD si, pobre Gin-chan la vejez pega fuerte. De hecho, se dice que es bueno hablarle a una persona en coma porque de alguna forma ellos escuchan, y me agrada que hayas mencionado ese detalle que quise dar a entender :3 nunca había visto a alguien tan dispuesta a dar todo porque su shipp sea feliz for ever and ever xD Gracias por comentar ^3^**

 **Lira-Lira19 : Era una especie de polémica xD bueno, si, Kagura debió haberle dejado al menos una cajita como agradecimiento por hacerla reaccionar :v ella es una Yato, un hombro dislocado no es la gran cosa para ella, más si es por consecuencia de ir a ver a su macho (?) gracias por el review :3**

 **Bloddy Cherry: Kagura es muy sweet, es un alma bondadosa bajo toda su coraza de rudeza UuU pues el reencuentro oficialmente será en el siguiente cap, pero en este ya se vieron las caras xD gracias por el review.**

 **Gabyru07 : El comercial fue como la luz que descendía sobre Buda y le dio sabiduría xD Gin es un agradable sujeto. Siempre lo he dicho, siempre lo diré. El parque es un lugar sagrado para el OkiKagu. Madao no debe meterse con el sukonbu :v antes debe agradecer porque le hayan compartido un poquito de él xD muchas gracias por comentar. **

**Mumi Evans Elric : Ese comercial era muy convincente, tanto como las vendedoras de Avon xD los terceros (en este caso Gin y Kondo) siempre son los testigos y ven todo más allá de lo que se muestra. Ay, que lindo saber que te da alegría leerme :3 gracias a ti por leer y siempre dejar tu comentario *corazones***

 **StellaStars : El poder ver a su hombre lo vale todo (?) si, ciertamente las miradas de Kondo y Gin para con Kagura era por esa razón. Bueno, una explosión te vuelve caca, Sougo la está contando de milagro (el milagro llamado Hijikata :v). Gracias por comentar x3**

 **hitorikitefa8 : Es buena saber eso, a veces pienso que me quedan muy OOC. Gracias a ti por comentar.**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana si mi universidad así lo permite xD**

 **Se despide de ustedes Kiry, paz.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hello!**

 **Si, sé que me tardé y mucho, pero como estaré de vacaciones a partir del viernes oficialmente, tendré más tiempo para escribir.**

 **Sin más que añadir en esta sección, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

.

.

.

Había salido de una cama para meterse en otra. La diferencia era que, en la que ahora estaba acostado haciendo nada, le pertenecía. Su regreso sano y salvo―figurativamente―había sido motivo de celebración para el Shinsengumi, tal y como lo había dicho Kondo. Tan así fue que incluso Sougo pudo sentir que en realidad si lo extrañaban, y que sinceramente esperaban que él se mejorase. Cosa rara, porque hasta dónde él creía, la gran mayoría le tenía miedo por sus "bromas" no tan inocentes.

La fiesta duró toda la noche, y los distintos miembros de la organización policíaca bebieron hasta caer muertos―o dormidos, que vendría a ser lo mismo―. A la final Okita llegó a la conclusión que su regreso sólo era una especie de excusa que habían utilizado para beber hasta hartarse.

Dado que él fue el único que no probó trago de nada etílico, a la mañana siguiente de su llegada al cuartel era el único ser humano en pie. De eso se dio cuenta luego de que se despertó y llamó a alguien, quien fuera, para que lo ayudase a ponerse de pie y poder ir al baño. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie, pero la herida en su abdomen era tan grande y profunda, que le imposibilitaba un poco ejercer las acciones por su cuenta. Cansado de esperar, decidió levantarse por sí sólo. Le llevó quince minutos, una que otra maldición a causa del dolor y un ardor fuerte proveniente de la herida para poder cumplir con su propósito.

Una vez estuvo aseado y con su vestimenta típica para los días que no usaba uniforme―cosplay de Rurouni Kenshin o no, le valía―y más o menos decente, salió a paso lento de su habitación al salón principal, encontrándose con un montón de hombres apilados durmiendo, ahogados de borrachos. Si no hubiese sido por su limitación física, le hubiese hecho sin duda alguna una broma guarra a Hijikata, que dormía cerca de las piernas de Yamazaki. Aun así, le tomó una foto con su teléfono celular, porque no sabría cuando la podría usar para chantaje. Además, si quería hacerlo más indecente, siempre existían las nuevas tecnologías que editaban fotos.

Salió al patio del lugar y, después de meditar si aguantaría salir a las calles de Edo o no, se dispuso a caminar fuera del cuartel. No era muy prudente hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque existía el riesgo de que la herida se reabriera, pero sentía que si no hacía nada más aparte de estar tumbado en el futón, se volvería loco. Se detuvo a descansar en una panadería, dónde compró uno que otro aperitivo dulce y después emprendió el camino nuevamente hacía dónde lo llevasen sus piernas.

Cuando sintió que el dolor se volvía cada vez más punzante y lo asfixiaba, detuvo su andar y se quedó descansando en el puente, abriendo la caja de dulces que había comprado y comiendo uno.

―Antes sabían mejor ―se dijo a sí mismo, y recibió una respuesta que llegó en forma de maullido.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño gato negro, que lo miraba atentamente. O bueno, no lo miraba a él; miraba más bien lo que estaba masticando. Luego de comerse dos aperitivos más bajo la atenta mirada del felino―que hasta baba se le estaba cayendo―decidió compartirle la mitad de un pastelito. El gato por poco y le arranca la mano.

Entonces, a lo lejos―o bueno, no tan lejos―, escuchó un grito espartano.

―¡Gin-san, allí está el gato!

―¡Cógelo, cógelo!

―¡Ya lo tengo, Gin-chan!

Y luego algo parecido al correcaminos―o más rápido―pasó justo por el lado de Okita, que quedó asombrado por la gran nube de polvo que se había formado a su alrededor. Cuando la cortina de tierra se disipó, Sougo pudo apreciar al felino en medio de un par de…atributos muy grandes. Él levantó su cabeza para mirar a la persona que tenía al gato en su poder.

―Ah, China ―dijo en reconocimiento.

La mujer que acató al apodo nombrado miró al hombre frente a ella. ―Ah, Sádico.

Y después un ambiente pesado se formó, porque no hubo insultos, ni golpes, ni palabras ofensivas o algún tipo de burla. Sólo estaban allí, mirándose. Incluso el gato empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba y por qué se había formado de repente aquella tensión tan palpable.

―Bien hecho, Kagura ―felicitó Gintoki una vez llegó a la escena ―. Te daría un aumento si fuese un jefe generoso, o si en realidad nos pagaran como para darte un aumento.

―Por lo menos admites que eres un pésimo jefe ―escupió Shinpachi en reproche. Luego miró al castaño ―. Okita-san, que bien que estés mejor.

―Si. Ya no necesitaré el discurso que daría en tu funeral ―expresó el de la permanente, sacando una hoja arrugada del bolsillo y botándola por ahí.

―Gin-san, ese tipo de cosas no se dicen.

―¿Qué? él debe estar acostumbrado a escuchar cosas peores. Además, la sinceridad es una gran virtud y me enorgullece decir que yo la poseo.

―Eres la persona más mentirosa que conozco.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Siempre digo la verdad, ¿no, Kagura? ―Gintoki miró a la bermellón, pero parecía que se había vuelto boba o algo, porque lo único que hacía era mirar al Capitán roba-impuestos ―. ¿Kagura?

En realidad, la Yato hacía tiempo que se había desconectado del mundo. Quería dejar todo el asunto de las flores en el hospital y de que fue descubierta de una forma embarazosa por el estúpido chihuahua, en el olvido. Por eso, había decidido que, a la menor burla, frase o lo que sea que emitiese Okita referente a ese tema, ella lo patearía. Y, por esa razón se había quedado quieta mirándolo. Estaba esperando que el Sádico hiciese lo que mejor sabe hacer; ser un sádico.

Y Sougo, bueno, él estaba en algo así como entre la espada y la pared. Una parte de él―que era el 95%―quería molestar a Kagura; burlarse de ella, como siempre lo hacía, porque se había dado a la tarea de llevarle flores, de visitarlo y todas esas cosas que los verdaderos rivales no harían. Pero, por otro lado―ese 5% restante―quería agradecerle el gesto porque, carajo, le gustó. Le gustó sentir que, de alguna forma, él era importante en la vida de la joven Yato. Le gustó generar ese tipo de preocupación en ella que, él creía, estaba reservado para los más allegados a ella―como el Jefe o las gafas parlantes―.

Así pues, y luego de una meditación interna, Okita decidió hacerle caso a esa minoría de porcentaje. Las buenas acciones que las personas tenían para con él, se agradecían. Mitsuba siempre se lo había dicho.

―China, por lo del hospi ―no pudo terminar porque en seguida el gato había sido estampado contra su cara.

Eso le pasaba por pendejo. Definitivamente no podía ser bueno.

¿Desde cuándo la tonta China ilegal había desarrollado ese gusto por tirarle cosas al rostro?

Flores.

Gatos.

¿Qué seguía?

―¡Olvídalo, bastardo! ¡Si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre eso para molestarme, voy a meterte mi sombrilla por el trasero! ―le gritó Kagura, con el rostro rojo por la ira, o la vergüenza, o quizá ambas.

―Oh ―canturrearon Gintoki y Shinpachi, asombrados. Era como ver una telenovela en vivo y en directo.

El pobre gato, asustado de la vida, se había aferrado con sus garras al rostro de Sougo. Cuando el castaño logró quitarse el animal de la cara, procedió a tirarlo al agua.

―¡NO! ―gritó el trio de la Yorozuya al ver al felino escaparse nuevamente. Ahora tendrían que buscarlo por todo Edo, otra vez.

―Ah, ¿lo necesitaban? qué pena ―dijo Sougo, sin realmente sentir remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer ―Bueno, espero que su búsqueda sea fructuosa ―empezó a caminar, pasando de largo a las tres personas.

―¡¿A dónde crees que vas, bastardo?! ―Kagura, cegada por el enojo, olvidó que _tal vez_ el joven seguía convaleciente. Que, el hecho de que estuviese andando por ahí, no significaba que estuviera del todo bien. Olvidó el hecho de que él era un humano y como tal, su recuperación era más lenta.

Así que fue por eso que lo tomó con fuerza―porque en términos de fuerza, ella era la más―del brazo y lo hizo devolver, estampillándolo contra el suelo. En su cabeza, aquella hazaña era más impresionante, pero cuando lo vio quejarse _realmente_ de dolor, una punzada de culpabilidad la abordó.

Él nunca se quejaba y si lo hacía, era porque realmente le dolía.

Y ella era la causante de ese dolor.

Okita parecía muñeca de trapo, descociéndose por el mal uso. Para su muy mala suerte, justo allí tuvo que darle aquella sensación sofocante de ahogamiento y tuvo que toser. Se tapó la boca con el antebrazo y enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para intentar mitigar el dolor en su abdomen.

―Hey, Okita ―que el Jefe le llamara por el nombre que era y no por cualquier otro debía ser mala señal. Seguro se veía de la mierda.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y, después de que sintió que podía respirar correctamente, miró a Gintoki, que le estaba extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

―¿Todo bien? ―le preguntó el peliplata, una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

―Sí.

―¿Seguro? ―cuestionó Shinpachi.

―Sí.

―Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos por el gato ―anunció Gintoki ―. Adiosito, Souichiro.

Sougo asintió y, en cuanto se giró para mirar a Kagura, se arrepintió.

Aquellos ojos azules expresando culpabilidad no los sacaría tan fácilmente de su mente.

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido todo, por ahora.**

 **Si bien el segundo encuentro se dio, en el siguiente capítulo se encontrarán, oficialmente, solos :v puede que hablen, puede que peleen, aún no lo sé xD**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **hitorikitefa8: ¡Pues aquí hay uno! pero como dije anteriormente, habrá otro más oficial (?) el OkiKagu no ha interactuado mucho, pero prometo que se viene mucho love y cosas mejores antes de lo sad :v Gracias por el comentario :D**

 **Bloddy cherry: Todos amamos a Kagura y golpeo a quien diga lo contrario x:v Si, Sougo quedó feliz como una lombriz xD Gracias por comentar.**

 **Ariasm: Bueno, siempre he pensado que los Yato son muy escandalosos xD Por ejemplo, los Yato del Harusame cada que hacían acto de presencia estrellaban el barco :'v así que no, no son sigilosos y si, Kagura enorgullece a su raza xD Mientras Hijikata viva será el culpable de todas las desgracias de Sougo; es ley. Lo lindo, ya está por llegar y lo triste tal vez se multiplique (no ha sido tan sad, en serio). Gracias por el review :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: Mientras puedas salvar un poco de tu orgullo no importa las heridas secundarias, jeje. Kondo y Gintoki actúan como idiotas, pero no lo son. Son bastante perceptivos. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Mumi Evans Elric: Es una Yato xD si se rompe algo, Kagura se va a sanar :v *aplausos por mi lógica*. No importa hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de salvar tu dignidad. Y pues sí, se volvieron a ver, pero como dije, hay un encuentro aún más oficial :v Espero que hayas pasado todo muy bien en tus estudios. Kiry te entiendo porque acaba de culminar esa estresante etapa (por ahora) :'v Gracias por comentar :D**

 **Gabyru07: De todas formas esa siempre fue la intención de Kondo xD guardarle el secreto a Kagura y que Sougo se diera cuenta solito. Kagura es una chica buena, dulce y linda UuU mientra Sougo esté dormido, ella puede mostrar esa faceta xD Gracias por comentar.**

 **Shiawase Day: Para que decirle si puede descubrilo x2 si el encuentro pasado te gustó, espero que este también. O tal vez no, es hasta un poquito sad. No me mates (?) Bueno, aquí no sólo tira flores, también gatos xD Gracias por el comentario :3**

 **StellaStars: Kagura y sus tiradas por la ventana son un buen atajo :v debe aprovechar el hecho de que sana rápido en caso de que se hiera x) Y pues aquí hay un encuentro en dónde medio se hablan :v algo es algo, por ahora. El capítulo siguiente habrá más dialogo de su parte, lo prometo. Gracias por el review.**

 **KawaiiKagu: Espero que no te aburras :) y tampoco quiero que llores mucho. Mentira, si quiero xD Escapar en ese momento fue su única salida al no querer responder preguntas. Pero, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo dónde Kagura no es tan tsundere :v ¿Oh si? Nah. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Melgamonster: La sanación de la herida tomará tiempo y esfuerzo y gran parte del fic. Kondo quería guardarle el secreto a Kagurina porque la conoce y sabe que a ella no le gustaría que todo el mundo supiera lo que hacía :') él es un agradable sujeto. Okita es tan malo que el infierno mismo no desea su presencia y eso Hijikata bien lo sabe :v Jajajajaja, vuélvete a dormir con lanzamiento de flores; si más o menos eso xD Bueno, si usted quiere hacer esa escena pero con rosas, usted tiene una mente muy sádica xD pero me gusta 7u7r y yo leeré ese fic cuando se publique. Sougo no morirá pronto, por lo que tu corazón aún está a salvo de romperse xD ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

 **okita kagura: Que bien que te parezca lindo :D muchas gracias por el comentario :3**

 **Bien, eso es todo.**

 **Sin más que añadir, Kiry se despide, paz.**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates ^3^**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Buenas!**

 **Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo porque lo escribí 3 veces. La primera vez, se fue la luz, y como no había guardado el documento, todo se me borró. La segunda vez, mi hermana tomó mi computadora para hacer un trabajo y borró (según ella, por accidente) el documento en Word que tenía en el escritorio del pc, así que tuve que volver a rehacer todo :'v aquí la versión número tres de este capítulo xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

.

.

.

Dos semanas.

Dos jodidas semanas y Sougo seguía siendo un costal de huesos inservible. Apenas y podía con su propia vida. La herida no estaba sanando tan rápido como él quisiera, a pesar de los rigurosos cuidados que tenía con ella. La tos era cada vez más dura de sobrellevar y dormir por las noches se había convertido en un total martirio. No había podido ni siquiera intentar matar a Hijikata sin que algo le doliese. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que le aquejaba, no aguantaba un minuto más encerrado en el Shinsengumi sin hacer nada más. Le había dicho a Kondo que él podría regresar a sus quehaceres normales y seguir con la misión de desmantelar a la banda de traficantes de niños. Pero, como él había previsto, el Comandante se negó rotundamente ante aquella petición.

―No estás en tu mejor condición por el momento, Sougo ―dijo ―. Debes recuperarte.

Podría haber objetado, pero no tenía nada a su favor porque Kondo tenía toda la razón. Dado el caso de que tuviese que pelear, lo matarían sin duda alguna. Si incluso respirar se le convertía en una tarea difícil, resistir un combate sería prácticamente imposible; al menos en su condición actual.

Asintiendo ante lo que dijo Kondo, sugirió entonces que podría encargarse, por lo menos, de hacer los turnos de patrullaje que originalmente le tocaban―y que Yamazaki, por el momento, estaba cubriendo―. Porque, a pesar de que le gustaba flojear y no hacer nada, cuando realmente _no podía_ hacer nada, se frustraba, y si se quedaba acostado todo un día una vez más, estaba seguro de que enloquecería.

―Está bien ―el afirmativo del Comandante le alivió ―. Pero si cualquier molestia aparece, por pequeña que sea, regresas a descansar. Es mi condición.

―Lo haré.

A pesar de que la mayor parte de sus patrullajes se la pasaba durmiendo, esta vez, sorprendentemente, hizo como se debía el trabajo. Tal vez todo radicaba en que estaba harto de descansar―por el momento―y moverse sin que nadie lo estuviese cuidando era verdaderamente gratificante.

No sentirse inútil, por otro lado, era lo que realmente deseaba.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer unas cuantas paradas porque sentía que le faltaba el aire. Desde que salió del hospital, aquella sensación de ahogamiento lo abordaba bastante seguido, pero se la atribuía más que todo a la herida―que no era para nada pequeña y superficial―que yacía en su abdomen, pero con el pasar del tiempo, entendió que podría ser algo más; que no era del todo por la herida. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero debería volver a ver al doctor. De todas formas, tenía que ir a una cita de control por eso de haber estado en coma un tiempo prolongado. No estaba seguro cuando, pero la tenía.

Ahora bien, iba a cumplir su palabra y regresar al Shinsengumi, porque realmente ya sentía que pronto no podría más. Después de todo ya era de noche y podría entregar su turno a otro miembro. Pero detuvo su andar en cuanto vio la figura femenina contemplando el agua del río, como si fuese lo más maravilloso que existiese en el mundo. Okita alzó una ceja, interrogante, porque al parecer estaba sola; no vio rastro de su can inseparable.

Recordó entonces la mirada que ella le había dado hacía pocos días. _Lástima_ y _culpa_ fue lo que vio en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar maquinar el recuerdo en su cabeza una y otra vez, porque no le había gustado en lo absoluto que ella lo mirase de esa forma. Se había enojado con ella y después consigo mismo, porque odiaba el hecho de haber mostrado tanta vulnerabilidad ante ella, su rival, al punto de hasta generarle una especie de preocupación a Gintoki.

Se la había encontrado unas dos veces después de aquel incidente. La primera vez fue porque acompañó a Hijikata―no le agradaba el tipo, pero si era su pase de salida del Shinsengumi, se lo aguantaba―a arrestar a un sujeto que estaba cometiendo indecencia pública y perturbando la paz de la ciudadanía. Resultó que ese sujeto no era otro que el jefe de la Yorozuya, el cual, apenas terminando la tarde, ya estaba ahogado de borracho. En cuanto llegaron al sitio, la vio y en el momento en el que ella lo reconoció, giró la cabeza y se concentró en otra cosa que no fuera verlo a él.

Pero, de nuevo, Okita había reconocido esa mirada de culpabilidad. Nunca había deseado tanto que un insulto para con él saliese de la boca de la bermellón.

La segunda vez que se la topó fue por pura casualidad. O bueno, por obra de su Comandante. Fue en uno de sus días libres, donde Kondo le dijo que caminar un poco le haría bien―era parte de su terapia física, por lo que tenía razón―así que el hombre se ofreció a acompañarlo. Poco sabía Sougo que en realidad estaban a punto de encontrarse con Shimura Otae por "cosas del destino". La sorpresa se la llevó en cuento vio a la mujer Yato acompañando a la mujer gorila.

Ella, tal y como la primera vez después del incidente, bajó la mirada y se concentró en otra cosa mientras Otae le daba su merecida paliza a Kondo, ignorando por completo su existencia. Okita intentó hablarle esta vez, pero en cuento omitió sonido, la Yato se fue, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

Esa no era la China que él conocía y oficialmente odiaba que ella lo mirara de esa forma.

Sougo se encontró entonces caminando hacia la Yato que ni se había percatado todavía de su presencia y, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reunió toda la fuerza con la que contaba en su estado de convalecencia y la empujó.

El sonido del agua recibiendo un cuerpo lo hizo sonreír.

Para cuando Kagura elevó la cabeza―completamente empapada―para mirar a su atacante, él ya estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, bastardo?!

―Parecía que necesitabas un baño, China ―contestó, burlón ―. Sólo quise ayudarte.

Kagura salió hacia la orilla del río insultando a Sougo en mil idiomas distintos, jurando que lo acabaría en cuanto lo tuviera al frente. Ya no le importaba si estaba lastimado, ella lo haría comer excremento de perro. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en disculparse por lo de la otra vez en ese momento.

Porque sí, lo había pensado una y otra vez, pero cuando había tenido la oportunidad, no sabía por qué las palabras no le salían. Había sentido un cargo de conciencia tan grande que poco había podido dormir pensando en él y el dolor que le había causado. Las veces que se lo encontró estaba decidida a decirle, a su manera, que lo sentía, pero simplemente la culpa volvía con más fuerza a ella, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable. Y es que ella no se perdonaba el hecho de haberlo golpeado aun cuando él ya estaba lastimado.

Sabía que lo había lastimado muchísimas veces antes―cuando se metían en peleas destructivas―, pero él nunca había mostrado tanto dolor en sus facciones como en ese día, y todo por _ella_. Porque ella lo había causado.

―Ahora estamos a mano ―dijo Sougo. Kagura no se había dado cuenta de que él ahora estaba sentado junto a ella en la orilla del río ―. Así funcionamos, China. Yo te hago algo y tú me la devuelves con algo peor, o viceversa, y no sentimos lástima por el otro a causa de lo que hacemos. Así que si me vuelves a mirar de esa forma, juro que te arrancaré los ojos.

La bermellón lo miró en silencio, meditando las palabras que había acabado de decir. La ira y las ganas de aplastarlo se hicieron a un lado por el momento. Lo conocía bastante bien como para asegurar que lo último que a él le gustaba generar era lástima, pero Kagura más allá de esa emoción, se había preocupado por él porque…

―¿Qué? ―la voz masculina la hizo sobresaltarse ―. ¿Qué miras?

―N-nada ―pegó sus azules ojos al agua ―. Escucha, más te vale que estés bien pronto, porque en cuanto así sea, voy a barrer el suelo contigo, ¿entiendes?

Sougo sonrió, porque ahí estaba: la China que él conocía y que le…agradaba.

Iba a responderle que él haría lo mismo, pero algo mucho mejor se le ocurrió y esbozó una media sonrisa ante la idea.

―Y si lo haces y termino en el hospital, ¿también me llevarás flores?

Kagura juró que jamás su corazón se aceleró tanto de un momento a otro. ¿Qué al bastardo no le había quedado claro que ella le metería su sombrilla por el trasero si mencionaba aquel detalle? porque era seguro que ella sobre esa amenaza no estaba bromeando. Se maldijo por el hecho de sonrojarse y maldijo todo en ese momento, por no poder apalearlo―por el momento―como a ella le hubiese gustado. Y lo maldijo también a él por ser…bueno, él.

 _«_ _Disfruta estos días en los que no te golpearé, Sádico, porque cuando pueda hacerlo, meterte mi sombrilla por el trasero es lo primero en mi lista_. _»_ ―Al único lugar a dónde yo te voy a llevar flores, Sádico, será a tu tumba.

Y quizá, sí, pero poco sabía Kagura que aquello que dijo podría convertirse en una cruda realidad.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Melgamonster: Yo sólo espero leer ese fic de las rosas en la cara :v seguro me reiré fuerte cuando pueda hacerlo xD pues si es raro, pero como está lastimado y tomando medicamentos para el dolor y eso, no puede tomar xD y mucho menos pelear en forma. Y si, para hacer fiestas tienes que tener buenas excusas y el Shinsengumi lo sabe xD ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! ~**

 **Mumi Evans Elric: ¡A mi también me dicen eso! por lo que siempre rio y luego lloro :v muchas gracias al photoshop para hacer una foto decente en algo indecente. Jajajaja, tomaré esa idea de que luego ella se tire y le de un beso xD me gustó. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, en serio que me alegra leer lo mucho que te gusta el fic *corazones* :3**

 **Bloddy cherry: Y ya volví de nuevo xD Kagura siempre es salvaje y Sougo es siempre especial xD ¡gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Gabyru07: Lo de la búsqueda del gato de hecho si lo saqué de ese cap xD porque me gusta y quise recrear la escena de alguna forma :3 quizá ese 5% salga más seguido xD gracias por comentar *3***

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki: Señorita Frany, todos sus comentarios me subieron muchísimo el ánimo porque llegaron en un momento que en verdad necesitaba ser feliz y usted lo logró :3 Kagura siempre será un gorila, aunque a veces se comporte y no haga cosas malas xD aquí está la actualización, pero de la otra petición, pues nalgas xD ¡muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: En cierta forma tienes razón y creo que en este capítulo se ve reflejado algunas cosas :v no creo que haya que ir por cloro, no soy muy buena con las cosas tristes, desde el inicio dije que este fic es como un experimento (?) lo mío es más bien el humor (porque ahí me muevo como pez en el agua) xD gracias por comentar :3**

 **LostNeko120: El siguiente lo publico ahora mismo xD muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer. Me haces feliz como un lombriz :3**

 **¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo!**


End file.
